Children Age Trailer/Transcript
Trailer 1Edit * (The whole entire scene where Oscar gets spots on his egg, and the ice breaks in through. Meanwhile he falls in stones and gets squished by Sulley) * (Amzy Yzma B.C.) * Sulley (Monsters Inc.): You're an embarrassment to nature. Ya know that? * (Oscar gets bonked) * Oscar (Oscar's Oasis): Hey! * (ICE AGE IS COMING) Trailer 2Edit * (Oscar getting the egg on the tree and gets electrocuted) * Dog Announcer (Chicken Little): Prepare for the ice age! * Narrator: The tempature is heading down. * Lightning McQueen (Cars): Freezing my hood off * Melvin (Chicken Little): But how do we know it's an ice age? * Larry (VeggieTales in the House): Because of all THE ICE!!! * Narrator: And the whole world's heading south. * SpongeBob SquarePants: (Screaming) * Sulley (Monsters Inc.): Get off me! * Narrator: And accept four misfits going the other way. * Sulley (Monsters Inc.): I'm. Not. Goin'! (SpongeBob gets shocked) * Narrator: Who are about to discover somthing that brings them together. * SpongeBob SquarePants: We should return her. * Lightning McQueen (Cars): If you're lookin' for the veggies, I'm gonna reach them before the pass closes up with snow. * Narrator: Now, they're looking out for the kid. * SpongeBob SquarePants: From now on you'll have to refer to me as Lord of the Flame! * Sulley (Monsters Inc.): Hey, Lord of the Flame, your pants' on fire. * Narrator: And everyone else better look out for them. * (Sandy Screams) * SpongeBob SquarePants: I actully thought you were gonna eat me. * Lightning McQueen (Cars): I don't eat junk food. * ("Why Can't We Be Friends" starts) * SpongeBob SquarePants: Help me. * (SpongeBob sliding snow) * All: Run! * SpongeBob SquarePants: Sulley! Wahoo! Captain, iceberg ahead! * Sulley (Monsters Inc.): This, I gotta see. * SpongeBob SquarePants: I'm fine! I'm gonna die!!! Sulley! * (Lightning McQueen catches Boo) * SpongeBob SquarePants: Wahoo! * Lightning McQueen (Cars): Where's the child...... THERE SHE IS!!! * (Pause) * Narrator: Ice Age. * (Sulley squishes Oscar) * (COMING SOON) Final TrailerEdit * Dog Announcer (Chicken Little): Prepare for the ice age! * SpongeBob SquarePants: Ice age? * Lightning McQueen (Cars): I've heard of these crackpots. * Scratch (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog): Subarctic tempatures will force us underground for a billion, billion years. * Sulley (Monsters Inc.): So you got three melons? * Narrator: This march, chill with John Goodman. * Sulley (Monsters Inc.): Does this look like a petting zoo to you? Huh? (Yells in pain. Oscar faints) * Narrator: Tom Kenny. * SpongeBob SquarePants: From now on you'll have to refer to me as Lord of the Flame! * Sulley (Monsters Inc.): Hey Lord of the Flame, your pants' on fire. * (SpongeBob screaming) * Narrator: Owen Wilson. * Lightning McQueen (Cars): You're a little low on the food chain to mouth it off! * SpongeBob SquarePants: You say that, but you don't mean it! * (Lightning McQueen knocks SpongeBob in the head) * Narrator: And Oscar. * Oscar (Oscar's Oasis): Doh! * Sulley (Monsters Inc.): Ya lost aren't ya? * (Lightning McQueen flicks Oscar the lizard) * (SpongeBob gets hit by a snowball) * SpongeBob SquarePants: That's it! You're out of the herd! * (Lightning shrugs) * Narrator: They'll anser the call of the wild. * (SpongeBob sees Marlin) * SpongeBob SquarePants: Ha! A fish! * Narrator: And they'll only go (SpongeBob sees King Koopa) where no character has gone before. From an academy award winning Zuka Misaka. Amzy Yzma presents a Annoying Minions Productions. * Lightning McQueen (Cars): Stick together. It's easy to get lost in here (SpongeBob gets bonked and his tongue is stuck in the ice) * Narrator: The story of four strangers who go from sub-zero. * SpongeBob SquarePants: Backscratcher! * Narrator: Two heroes.. * SpongeBob SquarePants: C'mon, keep up with me. * Sulley (Monsters Inc.): I wondered you were moving! * Lightning McQueen (Cars): Move, sponge! (Echoes) Sponge, sponge, sponge! * SpongeBob SquarePants: Way to go, racecar. (Yelling) Captain, iceberg ahead! * Narrator: Ice Age. * SpongeBob SquarePants: Yay! You're OK, You're OK. (Oscar sees SpongeBob) I could kiss ya! (SpongeBob Smooches Lightning McQueen) Yuck! * Sulley (Monsters Inc.): You're an embarrassment to nature. Ya know that? * ("Ice, Ice Baby" starts. MARCH 15th) Category:Disney and Sega's Transcripts